Punishment with Lace Trimmings
by Honeyca
Summary: Hermione seen to be getting detentions with Pr.Snape, for no good reason. And she cant help wonder what he is up to...


**Punishment with lace trimmings **

**Tickling**

It was Monday and a new week started, unfortunately for Hermione and the others in the Potion-class Pr. Snape had not had a good weekend and were worse than ever… They had not even entered the room before he bellowed out to them to sit down and be silent.  
>This would for most of them be their 7th year, and they knew better than to disobey when he was acting like this. But ofc being their last year and the work they had to get done was much more demanding, being scared half to death by a snarky professor did not help.<p>

And it was just a matter of time before cauldrons started doing things they shouldn't. Ofc ending with, Longbottom almost blowing up the class room, again. Hermione still tried help him out, but this year she been assigned a desk with Draco Malfoy. Something she did not like all that much cause he seem to always be looking weirdly at her, even tho he had stopped calling her names and for that she was grateful. Tho no matter how good he looked, he was not the one she wanted – at least not before she tried something else …

She lately had been having some naughty thoughts. Some she hardly wanted to admit to herself even. And these potions classes were an extra worry for her, not that her grades were bad. But she knew Snape's skills in Legilimency, and she was worried that he somehow would figure out her secrets.  
>That she for months now – had been dreaming about him …<p>

She suddenly thought her brain was tickling … But she didn't know what it was.

Until later …

Suddenly Pr. Snape was behind her, and snapping her out of her thinking, asking if she wanted to try finish her task for the class or if she wanted to start the week with a detention …

His voice that close just made her even more flustered and distracted tho. And she barely managed to finish her task and bottle of her potions at the end of the class. And when she walked to the front of the room she had the feeling that Snape was up to something. But she put down her flask and returned to her desk.

Suddenly she got this image in her head – of herself wearing some nice lace underwear … In Slytherin green…

**Green Lace**

That night she was not to keen on going to bed – cause she knew her dreams would haunt her.  
>Even with her private rooms in the "Head girl and boy dormitory" – she felt like she was being watched, knowing that just on the other sided of the common room was the Head boy – Draco Malfoy.<p>

But why was she having images colored in green – That was Slytherins color…

She decided to do some homework, she had a essay to finish for arithmancy. That would keep her busy for a few hours and she could try sleep when she got really tired.  
>4 hours later, she was done with her essay, and she had read the chapters she needed for her classes tomorrow. She didn't have any more excuses for staying up, and ofc she wouldn't want to oversleep.<p>

She went to bed, and fell asleep fast. It felt like 5 minute later when she woke up – and it was quarter to 8, and she was running late for breakfast … She hurried up and got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting waiting for her, and commented she looked awful and tired. Like she needed them to tell her that. She had been having weird dreams all night and even tho she was having feelings for her Potion Professor, she could not understand why she all the time was thinking about green lace.

And again she felt that tickling feeling in her brain …

And just as she looked up to the Head Table, she saw that Pr. Snape had just entered and was getting to his seat.

And she suddenly had an idea, Pr. Snape had been the one helping Harry with his Occlumency training a few years back. She hurried up and finished eating. But before she left she asked if Harry could follow her outside for a minute cause she had something to ask him in private.  
>Harry followed her out off the Great Hall, and looked very confused at her. She turned to him and tried to figure out how to ask him. But in the end she just asked him straight out. And he looked stunned when she asked him, "Did your brain tickle when someone used Legilimency on you?"<br>Harry was quite for a minute like he needed to think over what she just asked him, before he answered. "Yes."  
>She saw he was thinking about asking her more about why she wanted to know, so she checked her watched and said she was late, before running of towards her room.<p>

When she came back to her room, she saw a package on her bed.  
>She opened it and found the green lace underwear she been dreaming about all night – with a note. "Wear it today"<p>

She heard that Draco just was going to his room and she ran to the common room and knocked on his door. He was confused about the upset Hermione that was accusing him of something …  
>And asked her to calm down and tell him what it was he supposedly had done.<br>She took a deep breath and repeated. "Have you been in my room?" "Or did you see anyone go in there?"  
>Still confused, Draco figured out it be best to point out the obvious. That he been in the Great Hall before her this morning, and since she left in a hurry, he was still there after she left. So he could not have had anything to do with whatever she was talking about.<br>She just turned on her heel and stormed back to her room, leaving a confused Draco staring after her …

She knew she had to get ready for her classes, and hurried up to stuff the package in the bottom of her trunk.

**Wrong Color**

She meets Harry and Ron again for lunch, before they had another potion class after lunch. Harry kept looking at her but didn't say anything. After they have eaten it's time to hurry down to the dungeons for another class with Pr. Snape.  
>And again as they settle down at the desk she again feels that tickling feeling. Now she knows she is right, it's been Snape all the time. She is just worried how much he figured out.<p>

Suddenly _her_ cauldron catches on fire, cause she not been paying attention to her task and mixed in something she shouldn't. With a flick of his wand Pr. Snape clears away her cauldron. "Miss Granger, you can take my worktable, try not to burn the lab down … again."  
>She takes her book and walks slowly over to desk at the front of the room, this is a proper worktable with cupboards and covered front. She suddenly feel very hidden. She feels Snape's eyes following her when he sits down and is desk, writing something. He gets up and starts walking around the room again. He passes behind her, and puts the note he had in his hand next to her.<br>"Slip your panties off and kick them over to me"  
>She turns red. And looks at him – he nods to her and sits down again. She realizes that the covered work table is hiding her from her chest and down, and no one will see what she is doing. Worried he what he will do if she refuses. She slowly wriggles her panties over her hips and let them slide down to the floor. She steps out of them and kick them towards his desk. He flicks his wand and they are suddenly in his hand, he smells them and put them in his pocket. And he just sits there the rest of the class.<br>The hour is almost over – and they all bottled up their samples to get graded. Hermione walks over and put her flask down on his desk, he just picks it up and looks at it. "Miss Granger, Wrong color." "Detention." "5:30 tonight." "Don't be late."

**Busy day **

Hermione was in shock, she got detention? And feeling very undressed, like everyone could tell. She grabbed her book and runs out of there, she can hear Harry and Ron calling after her. But she is not stopping before she is safely in her room. Not that she knows if that makes her safer, knowing that someone been in here with a package for her.  
>She heads right for her drawers and get some new underwear. She grabs the first she finds, and put them on, they are a red version of the ones she just seemed to have "lost" ... not that she is aware of what she is picking. She is in a hurry, she doesn't want to be late for her next class and get herself more detentions. She grabs her books and runs off to the next class.<br>Lucky for her, her next to classes she doesn't see Ron and Harry. And she gets away from them with no more problems. Knowing she will need to hurry all day, to make it to her detention on time. Since the dinner starts at 5, and she needs at least 10 min to make it down to the dungeon on time, she would have to eat fast.  
>Harry and Ron find her at the Gryffindor Table for dinner, swooping down on her ready to ask all the questions they had all day. They hadn't even sat down before asking her why she stormed out of potion class earlier. Not wanting them to know the weird game Snape's been playing with her – she just answered. "Snape said my potion was wrong and threw it out. And gave me detention at 5:30". While Hermione was hurrying to eat as fast as she could, Harry and Ron was complaining about Snape giving her detention that actually was during the dinner time. But Hermione said nothing, and just let them ramble on about, at least they stopped asking her questions she didn't know how to answer. She finished eating, and ran out of the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons.<br>Getting closer and closer to the dungeons, she realized that she hadn't even checked if Snape had been in at dinner. But she wouldn't risk being late, either way.

**Inventory**

She stopped outside the door for a moment, catching her breath and then knocking on the door.  
>Inside she hears an "Enter", and she walks in. Noticing that the door clicks shut behind her, suddenly getting a bit worried locked in the dungeon. He is sitting at his desk, not even looking up as she approaches the desk at the front of the room. After almost 5 min just standing there she coughs quietly, discreetly trying to get his attention.<p>

He looked up at her, and reached into his pocket. Turning bright red she sees he is holding her panties. Asking her casually if she knows why she is there. Hermione answers "No.", cause she are sure that her potion in class was perfect. "Well maybe you need some time to think then." Snape replies. "You can take inventory of the storage room."  
>She takes the scroll and quill he hands her, and walks into the storage room, that suddenly seen to be much bigger than she remembers. But she starts, taking notes and counting as she goes. As she gets to the top shelf she can't reach and gets a step ladder to stand on. As she is standing looking over the back of the shelf, she hears him come into the room behind her. Knowing he probably doesn't want her to stop her working she pays no attention to him. Suddenly she feels her skirt rise up. And a hand, on her ass. She starts protesting. Without even looking up, he tells her to keep working.<br>She can feel him pulling her panties down. "Lift your feet's." He says as he gotten her panties down to her ankles. He takes her panties and put them too, into his pocket. After another hour or so, he calls out for her. She returns to his desk, showing him the list, the incomplete list. She hadn't managed more than half the room. He looks at it and said: "This won't do." "Come back tomorrow, same time." "Dismissed."

She hurry back to her room, and again on her bed is a present. She rips the paper of, finding a pair of panties … again in Green …

**Bracelet**

After putting the opened package on her dresser. Hermione are stressed and smell like herbs and  
>dust from the storage room, she decides to go get a nice bath. It might be late, but it's not like she gonna get any sleep anyway. She walks into the nice big bathroom that is in the head girl and boy suite. She always loves to lie in the bathtub and soak, today she took some of her favorite bath perfume and added in the water. Usually she didn't use it on school days, since she didn't want to get in trouble for using perfume in school. But she felt so dusty after spending the whole evening in the storage room.<br>She slid herself slowly into the hot water, lying back against the head rest relaxing in the water. She closed her eyes and rested. She must have fallen asleep. Her dream is starting get foggy, green. Then she wakes up, noticing that the water is gotten cold. She gets out and grabs her towel and wraps it around herself before she goes back to her room.  
>She curls up under her blankets and falls asleep.<p>

When she wakes up – she hurry into the bathroom to get ready for going down to breakfast. While combing her hair she suddenly sees something sparkling on her wrist. There is a golden chain with a small green stone on it. She has no idea how it's on her arm. But ofc she can't be wearing jewelry, and at least not green. After all she is a proud Gryffindor.  
>She tries to get it off but it's too tight, and she can't dint any clasp or opening that will loosen it. After trying for a few minutes she figures out she don't have time, and has to hurry and get dressed for breakfast. She puts on her cardigan, since that has longer and loser arms than her uniform shirt. She doesn't want anyone to see her bracelet. And she don't know who to ask about it either, without getting herself in trouble.<p>

She just walks down to breakfast, bring her book for first class, sitting down at her place she opens her book next to her, pretending to read. Hoping that no one disturbs her.  
>Then she feels the tingling again, and gets green images of lace. She had completely forgotten the green panties this morning. The bracelet had surprised her. She looked up at Snape who was sitting at the Head Table with a weird look on his face.<br>She automatically looked down at her wrist… and back to him. And got one nod as he continued eating his breakfast.

And she don't have potions today, so she have to wait till the detention after dinner to confront him. She finished her class, and joined the others walking off to lunch. At least she had no classes after lunch, so she could check out the library before dinner. There had to be some books there to explain this.

**Library **

After lunch the boys hurry off to their classes, and Hermione walks off to the library. At least her Head Girl privileges grants her access to the restricted section, without having to come up with an excuse and get a professor to give her a note. She loved the library, and free access was the best thing they could given her.  
>She went right to the sections about magical artifacts and jewelry, she was sure she seem something about this kinda bracelet before. She found stuff from Mind-controlling jewelry to more boring Mood-bracelets. But she couldn't find the books she wanted, but she kept looking. A few hours later she had a mountain of books open in front of her, she even started taking notes and sketches. It was so automatic for her to research for essays or homework that she did it without thinking.<br>She did find some references to about jewelry that couldn't be taken off, but it all depend on what kinda spell that had been cast on it or how it was put on. And since she was unaware of either of those things, it was hard to figure out.

About an hour before dinner, she sees Snape enter the library. She starts gather up the books to put them back, as he passes behind her he whispers, "Just give up, you won't find it"  
>And he "accidentally" touches the back of her hand as he grabs for a book, and walks off.<p>

She runs off to her room, and puts away her scrolls and books. Before she gets ready to go down to dinner, again knowing she has to eat fast and get away without having to answer to many questions.

**Kiss **

After a quick dinner, Hermione hurry off to the dungeons again. At least no one asked to much, they where all busy talking about their quidditch practice tonight.  
>Again like yesterday, she knocks on the door get asked to enter. And the door clicks behind her. It still worries her a bit to be locked in, but if all he wanted to do was hurt her, he could have don't that last night.<p>

He don't even say anything before he hands her the scroll from yesterday, obvious he wants her to continue. Tho as she starts walking to the storage room, he calls her back. "It's not that cold in here Miss Granger, please remove your jacket, it's not a needed part of your uniform". Confused she looks at him, but takes the jacket off. And he comments to her, "Nice to see you wear one of my gifts".

She spins around, "So it was you that did this" holding out her wrist. "You're partly right, but yes I had it done". She is shocked. "Had it done?"  
>He looks at her, and then starts looking at the scrolls on his table. "Yes." "And now starts your task, if you want to get finished today." She stands there stunned for a moment. Then asks, "Are you gonna tell me why or how?" And without looking up he says. "Not just yet."<p>

Figuring out that she is getting nowhere, she takes the scroll and starts on the inventory again.  
>After a few hours she is done, and she takes the scroll back to him. Hoping that he will let her go now. She stands in front of his desk, waiting for him to look over her work. After a few minutes, he gets up and walks around the desk. Standing in front of her, looking at her. She starts fidgeting as he comes closer. "Stand still, I won't hurt you." He whispers close to her ear.<br>She holds her breathe, as he kisses her very softly. "You did good, you deserve a reward." And he kisses her again, a bit more passionately this time, and she can't help letting out a little moan, as his tongue plays over her lips. He puts his hands behind her, placing one on her neck holding her closer to him, and letting the other one find its way down her back. Not ending the kiss she notice him pulling her skirt up, and she can feel his hand on her ass, having a feel at her panties it seem. He pulls them down a little, at the same time he lifts her so she is sitting on one of the empty desks. And he continuing the kiss he pulls her panties off. And put them in his pocket. He ends the kiss, letting her sit there. As he turns and walk back around his desk and sit down.

After a few minutes and nothing happening he looks up and says; "You can leave now." And then continuing, "I'll see you tomorrow at 5 then."  
>She looks at him, shocked. "But I will miss dinner?" He calmly answers her, "I'm sure we can figure out something, you won't starve."<br>Since he seems to be answering questions she have, she shows him the bracelet. "Can you take it off?" "Yes", he answers, "But I won't." She looks at him, "But what if someone sees it? What do I say?" "They won't. Don't be late tomorrow." He says as he starts looking at his work again.  
>Confused she turns around, and leave.<br>And this time, it doesn't surprise her that much finding the package… With green panties. At least he has good taste, even if they are Slytherin Green…

**Go Green**

She got up the next morning deciding to make this day count.  
>She went to the bathroom, fixed her hair. She even tried to put her hair up a bit, to look more serious. She went back to her room and looked through her drawers and found the first package, the one with the green set. She tried it on, and ofc it fit her perfectly. And looking at herself she had to admit it looked good.<br>She wasn't sure how to do this. But she wasn't going to let him control everything. Since he kissed her yesterday, it's obvious that he wants her. But she had to find out a way to get back at him, or at least unhinge him a little.

The bracelet was still there - and she given up getting it off. She knew she figure out how or what it is sooner or later. She wouldn't give, on that, but for now it didn't seem too important. He had said no one would notice, so she decided she try out that one. She on her shirt and tie, and got ready – leaving the cuffs open. And as she heard Draco in the common room she goes out while buttoning her cuffs, making sure he notice her while she does, and he don't seem to notice it. And she was sure he would comment on a green bracelet. This test made her more confident, she let it hang loose on her wrist.  
>Grabbing her books for first class, she heads down to breakfast. Finding only Ginny there when she gets into the Great Hall, it is all perfect for her second test. She sits down next to Ginny, and make sure she grabs some food in front of the younger girl, making sure the bracelet is in plain view. Ginny seem to not see that it's there. So Hermione guesses that here is some kinda charm on it. She can see it, and so can Snape, but it seem to be invisible to all others. A bit more relaxed she starts eating as Harry and Ron joins them. And none of them either comments on her bracelet. And she know they would had a fit if they seem it,<br>Her classes that morning went well, and she had no comment or anything. By lunch she almost forgot about the bracelet all together. She made sure to eat a enough since she did not know what the plans for the evening was. As they left lunch, she pulled Ginny aside and told her that she had detention from 5:00, so she wouldn't make dinner. But she didn't want to the boys to know. So if they ask Ginny should tell the boys she hadn't been feeling good that afternoon and gone to her room. Ginny didn't like to lie, but she could see Hermione's point, the boys would have a meltdown if they figured out she had the detention for the 3rd day, and even missing dinner too.

**A Plan**

She was sure she would have a plan, or at least come up with one before 5:00. But as the time ticket on, and her classes took more and more attention from her planning – she was left with 45 min till she had to be in the dungeons, and still no plan.  
>But in the end she figured out she go with something simple, and see what happens from there.<p>

With 2 minutes left, she knocked on the door. She can hear him call out, "Enter!", and she opens the door and walks in. Waiting a second, to make sure her plan works, she can hear that again the door clicks locked behind her.  
>He is sitting at his desk reading a scroll, not looking up at her. She takes a deep breath and starts walking towards him. She is not sure what he is expecting. But she keeps walking behind the desk, and she bends over and kisses him. He gasps with surprise and by doing so letting her tongue into his mouth. She teases him, then he grabs her neck and starts kissing her back.<p>

She breaks off the kiss, "Thank you for my presents." Want to see them on. She smiles, when she see him breathing hard and closing his eyes for a moment. She undid her tie and opened 3 buttons in her shirt. So he could see the top of the green lace bra she was wearing.

**Dinner**

As it so far gone good she keeps trying, and sits down on his lap. Slowly, putting her hands on his chest. She starts unbuttoning his shirt. Kissing him and then moving over to nibble his earlobe. He gasps and grabs her hands pinning them behind her back, while he keeps kissing her.

Suddenly he stops. And looks at her. "What are you trying to do?" He asks, and pulls her up and stand before her. Still holding her hands. She looks up at him, into his dark eyes, "But I just wanted to say thank you, for the gifts."  
>"Well I had plans, and if we do it your way, we might do something we will regret." He opens a drawer in his desk, and takes out 2 vials. "Drink." She looks surprise as he presses the first vial against her mouth. She recognizes the taste and stops struggling, it's just one of those contraception potions. Since he obviously seems to want to take care of her, she lets him feed her the other potion too. "That should last a month" he says as he lets her go. "I was planning on letting you have a bit more choice about drinking them or not, but it seems like you want to rush thing, then its better we hurry up just in case."<p>

He walks into his office. Calling out over his shoulder, "Come with me". Slowly she follows him, as she enters she see him standing in front of a big chair. He gestures for her to sit down, so she follows his lead. Leaning forward to kiss her, he pushes the back of the chair down so she ends up lying backwards in the chair. "And as you seem not let me do what I want in my pace, this is necessary." While kissing her again, he grabs her hands and pulls them over her head. When he lets her go and stand up, she can fell her hands being secured to the top of the chair.

He opens up her shirt and let her nice perky tits escape the bra-prison, they been confide too. He kisses and nibbles on her nipples till he is begging for more. He chuckles at her and keeps kissing her tits, and letting his hand slide up thigh. Letting his hand tease her pussy, through the lace.  
>"Please" she says, not really knowing what she is asking for. But he ignores her, and keeps teasing her nipples with his mouth. When she is panting and squirming under him. He stops.<p>

"Do you want dinner now? Or later?"

**Irresistable **

She looked at him in disbelief – could not believe what she was hearing. He wanted dinner now? Like now? "No!" she yelled after him, "I want you do finish what you started." She squirmed in the chair, trying to get her arms lose. She just felt like she got more stuck. She had not noticed that he was back in the doorway looking at her, with a pleased grin on his face. "Do you think you can get lose that easy?" he walked over to her, bent down and kissed her. "You look breathtakingly irresistible." Kissing her again. " But we are not gonna rush this.

He stood back and looked at her. Suddenly all his plans was so hard to sort out in how to continue – she was just so stunningly gorgeous. She made him want to discard all his plans and just take her, but he knew they both would have more fun with the long plan.

"Do you trust me?" Snape asked her, as he turned to his desk to pick up something.  
>She looks up at him, and don't really know what to say. "Ofc I trust you." She said it just as much to convince herself as him, she have to believe that if all he wanted to do was to hurt her, he wouldn't toyed with her this long.<p>

**His Quarters**

With a flick of his hand he let her hands lose from the chair, but still bound together. When she lower her hands to her lap, he grabs them and pulls her out of the chair. "Let's get a bit more comfortable, in my quarters." He said as he dragged her after him through the doorway at the back of his office.

Entering his living room, she could see a door leading to a bed room over in the corner. The room looks cozy, but dark and a bit mysterious. Tho she had to admit he had taste, even if it was all black, green and silver. She could get used to it.

He lets go of her standing in the middle of the room in front of his large black couch. "Don't worry. You will not be hurt." He says as he removed her shirt and lifted her arms over her head. And with a rope curled around her bound hands she was stuck, helpless in the middle of the room. He moved behind her and opened her skirt, as he fell to the ground he sat down, lifting her foot to remove her skirt. As he did this he also removed her shoes and socks. And she was standing helpless in front of him, in only the green lace underwear.

**Punished**

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked. He turns to her and smiles his little wicked smirk of a smile. "I just let you stand here, and watch you, till you beg me to let you down." Was the answer she got, as he took a little vial out of his pocket. Standing in front of her he ask her to stick her tongue out. As she do trust she won't at harmed she does as told. And he drips a drop of the potion on her tongue. It don't taste anything, it just tickles.

He walks into the next room, which she guess is his bed room. And comes back holding a feather. She looks a bit surprised. Seeing her facial expression, he chuckles deep in his throat. "I hope your not to ticklish." She opens her mouth to answer him, but no sounds come out. He leans against her back and whispers, "That is the potion, it will wear out in an hour or two."

And she can hear him muttering something, and then feel the feather on her skin. He walks over to the couch and sits down watching her, as she stands there helplessly squirming and wriggling to escape the feather and its tickling torture. 

"Just beg me to stop, and its will." He says leaning back to enjoy the show.

A/N: This is my first ever try at a story, please review.  
>There might be a sequel at a later point – if I get any reviews that want to know what happens.<p> 


End file.
